A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Frisbee golf, more specifically, a disc tower that is used to practice Frisbee golf.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a Frisbee disc golf practice tower including a plurality of vertically stacked baskets, which yield different point values upon throwing a Frisbee disc therein from a predetermined distance; wherein each basket includes netting along the sides, rear, and bottom surfaces to collect Frisbee discs thrown therein; wherein a top basket includes a backboard that may be used to bank a shot into the top basket, and said backboard may double as a location for advertising indicia; wherein the practice tower enables an end user to practice the competitive game upon use there with; wherein the practice tower is of tubular construction, and which is capable of collapsing when not in use.
The Peters Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0269784) discloses a tossing game and method for throwing a plurality of bola-type projectiles at a tiered target. However, the tossing game involves a tiered target and is for use with bol-styled projectiles as opposed to a plurality of vertically stacked baskets that provide different pointing values for use in practicing Frisbee golf putting.
The Buller patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,563) discloses a game apparatus for use with thrown objects. However, the game apparatus is not a plurality of vertically stacked baskets that form places within which a Frisbee disc may land, and which can be used as a practice tower for Frisbee golf putting or for use in playing a game there with.
The Chittenden patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,285) discloses an entrapment assembly suitable for use as a “hole” in a flying disc golf game. However, the entrapment assembly is not a plurality of vertically stacked baskets formed of netting along sides, rear, and bottom surfaces, and which collect Frisbee discs thrown therein, and which provides a means of practicing the putting portion of a Frisbee golf game.
The Holgate patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,417) discloses a disc golf target configured for improved and consistent disc capture, and which is easily collapsible for portability. However, the disc golf target is not a plurality of vertically stacked baskets that form a practice tower into which Frisbee discs are thrown.
The Sandman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,675) discloses a flying target assembly that is lighter and more portable than traditional disc golf targets while still effectively engaging and stopping the flight of a flying disc and dropping the disc by gravity into an open top basket. However, the flying disc target assembly does not include a plurality of vertically stacked baskets that form a practice tower from which Frisbee discs may be thrown, and which aids in the practice of the putting portion associated with Frisbee golf.
The Licari patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,795) discloses a portable drying rack. However, the drying rack is not a collapsible practice tower for use with Frisbee discs, and which includes a plurality of vertically stacked baskets.
The Carrington patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 612,558) illustrates an ornamental design for a multi-tiered drying rack, which does not disclose a basket that includes netting along sides, rear, and bottom surfaces.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a Frisbee disc golf practice tower including a plurality of vertically stacked baskets, which yield different point values upon throwing a Frisbee disc therein from a pre-determined distance; wherein each basket includes netting along the sides, rear, and bottom surfaces to collect Frisbee discs thrown therein; wherein a top basket includes a backboard that may be used to bank a shot into the top basket, and said backboard may double as a location for advertising indicia; wherein the practice tower enables an end user to practice the putting stroke associated with Fribsee golf while forming a competitive game upon use there with; wherein the practice tower is of tubular construction, and which is capable of collapsing when not in use. In this regard, the Frisbee disc golf practice tower departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.